


Even the Courageous Get Scared

by Another_Freak1258, orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Benny Lives, Blowjobs, Bottom Dean Winchester, Guilty Dean, M/M, Scared Dean, Top Benny, slight crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:11:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4995055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Another_Freak1258/pseuds/Another_Freak1258, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean’s infected with ghost sickness yet again. This time, however, he’s in a rather intimate relationship with a very spooky, very scary monster...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even the Courageous Get Scared

“Well, y’know, at least we know what to do this time.” Sam, of course, doesn’t have Bobby to help with this anymore. Though, maybe Benny could help. He’s been at the Bunker ever since he helped the younger Winchester out of Purgatory, and Sam has decided he’s a pretty good guy. It’s probably best for Sam to handle this case with Benny, since leaving Dean alone with a vampire would probably... Scare him.

Dean nods, glancing at Sam. “Yeah. But first we have to find the damn ghost.”

 

-

 

When they get back to the Bunker, Dean finds Benny in the kitchen as usual and gives him a big hug and kiss. “Hey. Whatcha cooking?”

 

Benny wraps an arm around his mate. “Cook stuff. You wouldn’t understand.” When Dean actually looks at what’s in front of him, he realizes that Benny is putting blood in their blender. 

 

Dean gags, looking away. “Dude. Keep it to yourself.”

 

“I’m makin’ a smoothie!” Benny kisses Dean’s jawline. “I wanna see if it’ll taste good. I’ve been experimentin’ all day.”

 

“You're so weird,” Dean says, rolling his eyes. “That’s disgusting. You should make some burgers.”

 

Benny huffs, squeezing Dean’s butt. “What makes you think that you deserve burgers after insultin’ my culture? My species?”

 

“Because I’m Dean fucking Winchester, and I want a burger.”

 

Giving his mate an Eskimo kiss, Benny asks, “How was the case?” before pulling away. He starts to make some burgers on the other side of the kitchen, still waiting for his blood smoothie to turn out.

 

Dean sighs. “I have a ghost disease. I've had it before. Remember when I told you about how I was scared of everything?”

 

“But... Don’t that mean that you’re gonna be afraid of me?”

 

Sam joins them in the kitchen, carrying his laptop. “That’s correct. I think you should come with me on this hunt, Benny. You might, y’know, give Dean a heart attack.”

 

“What, you expect me to stay here alone?” Dean asks. “No way.”

 

Benny can’t help but laugh. “Aw, is little Dean afraid of bein’ alone in the big, scary bunker?”

 

“So... Only make one hamburger, then. I gotta head out. I’m going to hurry, Dean.”

 

-

 

About an hour or so later, Benny serves Dean his burger. He massages him as he eats, kissing him and rubbing various places. “Love watchin’ you eat...”

 

Dean smiles, swallowing. “And I love your cooking. It’s a win-win.”

 

Benny purrs, licking Dean’s ear. “That smoothie turned out pretty nice. I’m a genius. I should... I should open up a restaurant that’s for monsters. Like, raw meat ‘n’ human organs ‘n’ blood-infused drinks!”

 

“That’s gross. I don’t need to hear about that,” Dean says, nose scrunching up.

 

“It’s genius! I’m so doin’ that.” Maybe they can make up some stupid hunter-approved symbol so that it’s not targeted. “So... That burger good?” Benny kisses Dean’s throat as he swallows.

 

For some reason, Dean’s heart starts beating a little faster when Benny’s mouth gets close to his neck, even though he knows he won't hurt him. “Yeah... Delicious.”

 

The second Dean is finished, Benny starts to nibble on the human’s ear. He’s horny as fuck right now.

 

Blushing, Dean pulls away. “What are you doing?”

 

“I’m tryin’ ta put you in the mood...” Benny purrs, hugging Dean from behind.

 

Dean breathes shakily, smiling a bit. “‘The mood’? Smooth.”

 

Benny tries to ignore how different Dean’s heart rate is. He’ll probably just have to get used to it for now. Though, it’s not even the second day, so Dean should be fine. “If you don’t wanna have sex that’s fine. But I’d like ta.”

 

“When don’t you wanna have sex?” Dean asks, rolling his eyes. “Yeah. Of course I wanna have sex.”

 

“Mm...” Benny licks his lips, pulling Dean’s chair out. He scoops him up, starting to carry him to the bedroom. “Is yer tummy all nice ‘n’ full?”

 

“Not yet it’s not,” Dean says with a snicker, kissing Benny.

 

Benny chuckles, laying his mate down on the bed. “Is that so? Does it need my cum ta fill it up?” he purrs, starting to unbutton his shirt.

 

Quickly slipping off his pants and shirt, Dean nods. “Mhm...” he says, starting to harden.

 

After Benny is naked, he straddles Dean’s chest. “Suck me,” he demands, smirking.

 

Dean doesn't hesitate to take Benny’s cock into his mouth, humming and bobbing his head.

 

“Fuck...” Benny pets Dean’s hair. He’s been growing it out, at Benny’s requested. It looks really cute when it’s all fluffy. “That’s a good boy.”

 

Closing his eyes, Dean licks and sucks around Benny’s cock. He’s gotten a lot better at blowjobs since they first got together.

 

Benny moans loudly, his cock drooling precum. “Yeah,” he drawls out, sounding high. After a minute, Benny scoots down, starting to stroke Dean’s cock while playing with his nipples.

 

Dean moans, squirming. “Fuck, Benny...”

 

“Yeah, I know. I’ll take care of you.” Benny grinds his cock against the crease of Dean’s ass as he starts to suck on the pert buds in front of him.

 

“Mm...” Dean bites his lip and squeezes Benny’s hand lovingly.

 

Benny bites Dean’s nipples, pulling away to grab the olive oil from the nightstand. He slicks up his fingers before circling Dean’s hole with his pointer. “You want my fingers in there?”

 

“Yes... Fuck, Benny, just hurry up,” Dean groans, rolling his eyes.

 

Smiling smugly, Benny nips at Dean’s mating bite as he pushes in the finger. He prods around like always, rubbing Dean’s prostate.

 

Dean moans loudly, pushing his butt against Benny’s finger. “Benny...”

 

“Yeah, baby, I know. Shh...”

 

Once Dean’s loose on three fingers, Benny repositions the human and covers his cock with lube. He pushes at Dean’s entrance, silently asking for permission.

 

Nodding, Dean purses his lips tightly. “Yeah... Hurry up...”

 

Benny pushes in, eyes rolling back. It’s so warm and tight, and it’s always this good. “Oh... Shit...”

 

Dean squeezes Benny tightly, getting used to the stretch. It only takes a few minutes since they’ve had sex so many times, and soon he’s begging the vampire to move.

 

“Yeah, I’ll give it to you right, darlin’...” Benny rocks in and out carefully, kissing Dean’s cheeks and neck like always.

 

Moaning, Dean wraps his arms around Benny and kisses him lovingly. “I love you so much...”

 

“I love you more, sugar.” Benny moans loudly, pushing into Dean’s private warmth over and over again. It’s the best feeling in the world, and it’s beautiful. They’re one being right now, because he’s inside of Dean. It’s so intimate.

 

Pretty soon, Dean’s close to his climax, and he pants. “Fuck! Benny, I - I’m gonna come...”

 

Benny nods in agreement, wrapping his hand around Dean’s sweaty cock. He pumps it in time with his thrusts, thrusting faster as to meet his own release.

 

Dean comes a moment later, moaning and painting both their chests.

 

As Dean’s passages spasms around Benny’s cock, he lets out an almighty moan, and comes hard. He pumps his cum deep into his mate, extending his fangs and biting Dean’s mating bite. It’s what they do every time, because it’s part of being vampire-married.

 

Except this time Dean seems to be caught off guard, and he jumps and tries to push the vampire off of him. “Ah!”

 

The vampire doesn’t let up, just strokes Dean’s arms reassuringly and feeds.

 

“B - Benny...” Dean’s heart starts racing, one part of him telling him that Benny is going to eat him and the other telling him to trust the vampire.

 

Benny finishes quicker than usual, knowing that he’s making Dean nervous. He laps at the pooling blood until it scars over from his salvia and biting fluid. “Shh, baby. It’s okay.”

 

Taking shaky breaths, Dean nods and hugs Benny. “I - I love you...”

 

“I love you too.” Benny licks his lips, pulling out of Dean. He hums as cum starts to trickle out of him. “Is yer tummy happy now?”

 

“Yeah,” Dean answers softly, pecking Benny’s lips.

 

Benny laughs. “Good. Now, lets go ta sleep, shall we?” He curls up with the human, purring happily.

 

-

 

The next day, Dean opens his eyes to see Benny asleep next to him. He jumps, falling out of bed with a grunt.

 

At the sound, Benny squirms unhappily. “Ba - De’n? Uh...” He rubs his eyes, looking around for his mate.

 

Dean stands up, eyes wide. “Uh - m - morning...”

 

“Aw, baby...” Benny sits up, remembering about Dean’s ghost sickness. “Shh... I’m not gonna hurt you...”

 

Dean nods, backing away slowly and walking towards the door. “I - I know... I just... I have to go to the bathroom...”

 

Benny frowns, shaking his head. “It’s okay, bunny. Come over ‘ere. You don’t gotta be afraid of little ol’ Benny.”

 

“I - I’m not. Just have to piss.” And with that, Dean turns and runs out of the room.

 

“That’s definitely not where the bathroom is...”

 

Dean’s apparently hiding from him now, and while that’s cute, it’s a bit annoying. Though, Benny goes into the kitchen and makes an omelet. Even though Dean’s scared, he can also be hungry.

 

At about eleven, Dean decides to come out of the closet he was hiding in, and goes into the kitchen to get some cereal. When he finds the omelet, though, he hesitantly cuts cuts a bite out of this. “Is - Is it poisoned?”

 

“No, it’s not poisoned.” Benny laughs softly. He sits down by Dean, humming that song that always calms the human down.

 

Taking deep breaths, Dean scoots away a bit. He takes a bite of his omelet.

 

Benny frowns. “You’re so cute when you’re afraid. So skittish. You’re like a baby bunny. Does that make me the daddy bunny?”

 

Dean blushes, biting his lip. He can’t seem to slow his heart down, and he closes his eyes and he focuses on his breathing.

 

“Aw, so cute.” Benny takes out his phone, checking to see if there are any messages from Sam. “Do you want anythin’ else? I can make some pie if it’ll cheer you up.”

 

“Y - Yeah, that sounds good...” Dean says softly.

 

Benny smiles a bit, looking at Dean’s fork. He’s taking the smallest, cutest bites. “Do you want a kiss?”

 

Smiling softly, Dean fiddles with his fingers. “S - Sure.”

 

Beaming at the fact that Dean is acting like a nervous virgin, the vampire leans over and presses their lips together. “Mm...”

 

Dean jumps slightly at the cold touch, slowly kissing back.

 

Benny moans into Dean’s mouth, stroking his arms. He nips at his bottom lip.

Dean pulls away at the feeling of teeth, whimpering. “Don't eat me, please...”

 

“Aww,” Benny presses a kiss to Dean’s forehead. “You think I’m gonna eat you? I’m just playin’.”

 

Shaking, Dean bites his lip. “I - I want Sam... Where’s Sam... When will he be back?”

 

“I don’t know. He hasn’t left any messages.” Benny sighs. “Listen, Dean, I’m not gonna hurt you. I love you; I love you more than you will ever understand.”

 

Dean nods. “I know... I - I love you too...”

Benny kisses Dean’s cheek, saying, “Then you have nothin’ ta be afraid of.”

 

Swallowing, Dean sighs. “But... My - My heart... It won't calm the Hell down...”

 

Humming, Benny leans down and starts peppering kisses on the fabric above Dean’s heart.

 

Dean takes shaky breaths, closing his eyes and rubbing his face stressfully. He takes out his phone, texting Sam. Are you almost done? Benny is really freaking me out... Sam reads the text, but he doesn’t reply.

 

As soon as Benny is done showing Dean how much he loves him, he pulls back. At the the sight of the text, his heart twists. “Oh... I’ll just...” He goes to make that pie, feeling dejected. Benny knows Dean can’t help it, but this is still hurting his feelings.

 

Dean clears his throat, putting his phone away. “I - I’m gonna be in the bedroom...” He gets up and leaves the room.

-

 

Once the pie is done, Benny stares at it until he hears Dean venture out of his rabbit hole. He considers taking the pie and putting it all over his cock, but decides against it.

 

Slowly entering the kitchen, Dean sits as far away from Benny as possible. He doesn't say anything, just stares at the table.

 

“Do you want some pie?” Benny whispers, listening to Dean’s heart. It really is going crazy.

 

“Y - Yes please...” Dean answers shakily.

 

Benny stands up, cutting Dean a piece of pie. He pours him a glass of milk, too, setting it in front of him. “There you go, sweetheart.”

 

“Thank you.” After that, Dean doesn't say anything else. He eats his pie quietly.

 

Going over to his mate, Benny says, “You’re so beautiful. You’re so pretty...” He kisses his cheek lovingly.

 

Dean blushes, swallowing. “No I’m not... Shut up...”

 

“You’re the bonniest fella I ever met. Gorgeous.” Benny kneels, starting to kiss any exposed skin he can reach. “So pretty.”

 

Rolling his eyes, Dean bites his lip. “Benny...”

 

Benny huffs, getting underneath the table. He unzips Dean’s pants, taking out his cock.

 

Dean gasps, trying to scoot his stool away from the table. “Wh - What are you - you doing?”

 

“I’m gonna make you feel good.” Benny licks Dean’s cock head, taking it into his mouth.

 

Suddenly Dean screams, standing up. He doesn't want a vampire's teeth anywhere near somewhere blood is filling! “N - No!”

 

Benny hits his head as he jumps from the loud noise. “Ah! Dean!” This is probably the first time Dean Winchester has ever turned down a blowjob.

 

Dean runs out of the room, eyes wide. He rushes into the bedroom and searches through his drawers and closet for something to help him. Finally he finds this whistle that he first found when they moved into the Bunker. He used it on a werewolf, and it ended up begging for him to stop, so as Benny comes into the room, he blows it.

 

Benny doesn’t do anything for a moment, but he’s on the ground the next. The pitch is so terribly high, an Benny screams in pain. He’s like his eardrums are about to explode. The vampire squirms on the ground, starting to cry from the unbelievable pain.

 

Dean just continues to blow the whistle as he runs past Benny and into the bathroom. Only after he locks the door does he stop blowing the whistle.

 

Benny takes a few minutes to recover, getting to his feet. Thankfully his ears aren’t bleeding. His phone buzzes, but he doesn’t check it. Instead he goes to the bathroom, knocking. “Dean?”

 

Dean screams, backing against the wall and starting to blow the whistle again. When he gets out of breath, he just takes some air in and goes again... And again, and again, and again...

 

Benny screams for the first five minutes, but eventually it’s just a whimper here and there. His ears are bleeding, and God, is the whistle even blowing? His ears are ringing...

 

Dean keeps blowing the whistle, but a minute later he abruptly stops, the whistle falling to the ground as he gasps. “Wha... Benny?” He slowly opens the door.

 

Said vampire in on the floor, eyes droopy. He’s drooling on the floor, and blood is seeping out of his ears. Benny’s twitching, whimpering pathetically.

 

“Benny!” Dean kneels on the floor by the vampire, holding his hands tightly. “Oh, my God... Are you okay?”

 

Benny’s eyes blink a few times, and he looks at him. “Mm?” He coughs, moaning in pain. Benny’s ears are still ringing, and he can’t hear anything but that whistle.

 

“I’m sorry. A - Are you okay?”

 

“What?” Benny yells. “I can’t hear you!” Wow. It’s strange to not to be able to hear your own voice.

 

Dean sighs, biting his lip. He shakes his head, just holding Benny’s hand and kissing him. “I’m sorry.”

 

Benny groans, pushing Dean away softly. He touches his ears before looking at his hands. They’re covered in blood, and the vampire whines.

 

“Come on.” Dean helps Benny up, taking him into the bedroom and laying him on the bed.

 

Looking at his mate, Benny tries to figure out what he’s saying. Though, he’s never been good at reading lips, and his head feels like it’s going to split open. “Hurts...”

 

“I - I know... I’m sorry...” When Dean realizes how hard it is to understand him, he takes out his phone and goes to his notes, typing, I’m sorry. and showing it to Benny.

 

Benny coughs. “I need to feed.”

 

Nodding, Dean puts his phone away and sits on the bed. “Of course,” he says as he holds his wrist to Benny's mouth.

 

Extending his fangs, Benny bites Dean’s wrist. Blood floods his mouth, and he makes a happy noise. His ears are still ringing, but it slowly fades as he drinks.

 

Dean sighs, kissing Benny’s forehead. “I’m sorry... Is it helping?”

 

Benny nods a bit, digging his fangs in deeply. He takes large gulps, holding Dean’s wrists with both his hands.

 

Nodding, Dean continues to kiss Benny. “I'm sorry, Benny...”

 

Dean’s more than light-headed by the time Benny stops, but that ringing is finally gone. He carefully removes his fangs, retracting them as he licks his lips. “It’s alright... You were scared,” Benny whispers, happy to find that his hearing is perfectly fine.

 

Nodding, Dean scoots closer and hugs Benny. “Yeah. But I still feel bad. I love you.”

 

“I love you too.” Benny wipe off his face with his sleeve, sighing. “I’m guessin’ that it’s gone?” He take out his phone, reading that text from earlier. Almost.

 

“Yeah, I guess,” Dean answers, leaning into Benny.

 

Benny gives Dean a wet kiss to his forehead. “I can’t believe that you rejected a perfectly fine blowjob.”

 

Laughing, Dean pecks Benny’s cheek. “What can I say? You’re a spooky, scary monster.”

 

“Do you wanna retry?” Benny purrs, caressing Dean’s thigh.

 

Humming, Dean nods softly. “Of course. I’m not gonna turn down a blowjob.”


End file.
